Preistess of Avalon
by Shenzi
Summary: Morgaine finds her true palce in life
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Marion Zimmer Bradley's characters. If I add anyone of my own creation I'll let you know. And yes I do know how to spell "Morgaine" wait and see why I spelled it wrong at the beginning. Ok I do own the plot ( what little of it there is anyway). Oh and I own the little room she finds (or at least I wish I did) ok I don't but I own something like it… but you don't really want to hear about my really boring life so ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Today had been a normal day. Not a good day. A normal day. Normal days were not good. Definitely not good. It had been another day full of laughter. But not Morgan's laughter. Other people laughing at her. Morgan was a fifteen year old girl and she was considered a bit of a joke at her school. Just because I'm different she thought bitterly. She wasn't pretty. If anyone told her that she just laughed. But they didn't. People rarely spoke to her if they could help it. Her teachers ignored her and her parents didn't care. No, she corrected herself they hadn't cared. Her parents were dead now. She had to remember that. She remembered how they had been young and fair. They didn't quite take life seriously. It was that that killed them. It was a dark night and they had just been to a dinner party with Morgan. They were laughing about it on the drive home and didn't realize that the storm had made the river swell. By then it was too late. Morgan only just survived by jumping clear as the car sank. Mustn't think of that she thought desperately. Now she was in Wales. Her Grandmother lived in Wales and she was the only one who would take her. Her Grandmother lived in Caer Bernlyddn, a huge castle near the Holy Isles. Morgan swept her wispy black hair out of her eyes and got to work on her homework…  
  
Morgaine sighed. It had been a long day on the Isle of Avalon. She had finally made it home. Old and weary as she was she was the only one qualified to be Lady of the Lake while a new one made ready. But she was so tired…  
  
Morgan had finished her homework quickly. It wasn't hard because she was so smart. "Why don't you go outside?" Her Grandmother asked her "You have such pale skin it would do you some good!" Great. thought Morgan How on earth will I get out of this one? At that moment lightning cut across the quickly darkening sky.  
  
"Now why does it have to rain right now?" her grandmother said to herself, but she would looking at Morgan approvingly. I wonder if she knows what I was thinking! thought Morgan, startled, but she put that thought from her head soon enough as there was a whole Castle to explore…  
  
Morgaine was still tired. She wanted to sleep-to die! She was to old to be the Lady and go to the Beltane Fires. At once she had an idea she picked up a little brown book and began to write…  
  
Morgan had seen everything. Well not everything but most of it was quite dull. She walked past a suit of armour. wow. Exciting. she thought sarcastically then she saw a little room at the end of the hall. It wasn't very easy to see because the door was the same as the panels around it. Maybe someone didn't want me to see it. she thought and ice crept slowly up her spine. She opened the door (though not without some difficulty) and went inside…  
  
Morgaine put down her quill. She had filled the whole book. She slipped a small slip of paper in the back and put a spell of invincibility on the book she then gave it to her daughter along with a small castle in Cornwall and sent her away. She went out on the grounds of Avalon and collected the roots: Fyrnyn, Ivalyr, and Riddlyn. She put them in her tea, drank it, lay down on her bed and slept at last. 


	2. The little room

Kind of a short chapter but I got writer's block halfway through and sort of zoned out. Sorry. I'll write more later but my grandma just died and I'm kind of depressed.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own mists of Avalon but Morgan is my character. Well. sort of.  
  
*~*Chapter Two*~*  
  
Morgan looked around. The room was rather small, only about 5 feet on each wall! But there aren't any walls. She thought, Only books! For indeed where the walls of the room should had been there were books! Thousands of them! There was only enough room for one table in the room and even it was rather small but in the center of the table, untouched by dust and age, was a small book. Morgan caught her breath in her throat. Was this little book calling to me? She wondered but put aside that thought. She sat at the chair, it was rather small, as if made specifically for someone that height, but it fit her surprisingly well. She looked at the book, not quite daring to touch it, and saw that it was a sort of a diary. At least it was handwritten.  
  
Summoning up all her courage she picked up the book. A shiver ran down her spine and she shuddered but nothing happened. No wind, no sudden unexplainable thunder, nothing. She let out her breath and started turning through the book. There was nothing written there. She turned to the first page and words began to appear! She dropped the book. Then she bent and picked it up. She rubbed her eyes. There was nothing there. She almost laughed but stopped as the writing began to appear again.  
  
"Dearest Ancestor and Heir Of Morgaine, Lady of the Lake,  
  
I am glad that you have found this book in this room. By now I am dead and at peace and you must not mourn me for I am happy. Even if I go to the Hell that the priests talk of. You have grown to your inheritance at last and are to become Lady of the Lake in my place. It will be hard but you will succeed because it is my blood that runs through you veins and Viviane's and The great Merlin of Britain's. And, of course, in yours. It is because of that, that I must write to you before I go. There is no one to be my heir at this moment and unless Gwydion, or Mordred as the knights call him now, has an heir Avalon will diminish and go away forever. I, therefore, have set certain qualities that the true Lady must possess and if there is no heir than the book shall call whoever possesses those qualities to it. Congratulations! You must now go unto the Isle of Mists for your training as the Lady. If it has been several centauries since I write here in this little book then you will be transported back into time. I am sorry but this cannot be changed.  
  
May the Mother bless you,  
  
Morgaine, Lady of Avalon."  
  
Morgan gave a start. All these names! Morgaine! Viviane! And Gwydion. She was sure she had heard them before. But where? It was like, like there was a great fog in her mind and she couldn't see through it but she knew there was a friend on the other side. She wanted to cross the fog but how? Oh well she thought and decided to got to the 'Isle of Mists'. 


End file.
